


Lost in Idaho

by empoleon117



Series: Original Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Idaho, Repayment, emu, farm, gay farmers, rich girl on farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empoleon117/pseuds/empoleon117
Summary: A spoiled rich girl crashes her car into a potato farmers' crops and damaged her car. Now she must make up for her destruction and help them with their crops.
Series: Original Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526837





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> characters and their face claims
> 
> Minka Wazouski: Hailee Steinfeld  
> Minka's mom: Jenifer Lopez  
> Mason Walker: River Phoenix  
> Sage Walker: Keanu Reeves  
> Dale McDonald: Shia Labeouf  
> Richard A. Thomas: Harrison Ford  
> Phil: Johnny Depp  
> Ephrim Walker: Robert Williams  
> Officer Miller: James Russo

“Are you sure about this?” Filip followed his sister outside to her car. “I know what I’m doing, Fil, I’ve done this multiple times you know. I’m not a child anymore.” Minka groaned as she threw her bag of clothing into the backseat of her grey Toyota Prius which had two other bags of clothing and care products. “And you are only going to be gone for a few days, why do you need to pack so much?” He asks and follows his sister to the car’s door as she got in. “Look Fil, I will be fine. I’ll text you when I’ve made it, alright? Now go do… I don’t know. I promise I’ll be fine.” She says aggressively, shooing him away. Sighing, Filip looked to his stubborn sister and started to walk off. Minka was very independent and overly careless, she never was interested in what others wanted and always thought of herself first. As she pulled out of the driveway, her brother stayed outside and watched her drive off out of sight. Maybe he will have some peace.

Driving was always an adventure to Minka. She loved the open roads, seeing the other cars and trucks fly by, her hair blowing in the wind as she rolls the windows down, the sunset creeping up in a perfect pink and purple hue. This was the life. Minka had been driving for a few hours now and it was getting late. Her eyes were growing heavy and she did not know where the closest hotel or motel was. Seeing there was nowhere to stop, she kept going. As she drove, Minka felt her exhaustion overwhelm her and started to feel even worse. Not realizing, she turned down the wrong land that read  _ “Boise”  _ in large letters. However she kept driving and decided to keep going. 

_ Minka had been driving for a few hours now and it was getting late… _

The roads started to change, there are more grass and fence. Oddly, she started to see less and less lights on the road making her suspicious of where she is. The light was gone and it was pitch black. “This doesn’t seem right. Where am I?” She looks to the gps on her car’s screen, trying to find her route. 

As she messed with her car screen, she looked up and saw a fence. The girl screamed and made a sharp turn, crashing into the curved fence, destroying it completely and driving further into the field, the car bounced and shifted as she lost control of the car finally crashing into a tree. The airbags went off and kept Minka safe but she was shocked. As she looked around, she was in the dark of the night alone. Getting out of the car and looking at the damage in horror, there were destroyed and ruined crops behind her destroyed car’s tires. The front of her car was demolished and a mess of metal and smoke. “My car!” She cried and started to pull out her phone when she saw a light in the distance. She must have crashed into someone’s farm! 

“Hello? Hello!” The girl shouts as she starts heading to the source. Soon she sees a small house that looks like it was built for a small family. Probably newlyweds with a baby on the way. Hearing movement in the house, Minka moved closer and knocked on the door. 

Silence. 

“Hello?” She knocked harder this time on the cabin’s wooden door. Suddenly the door swung open and a tall six foot man in pjs stood in the door with a shotgun, behind him was another man with one as well. This was weird. “Who are you!? What do you want!?” The man yelled aggressively at the girl, causing her to fall on her butt. “Wait wait! I don’t want trouble! I just crashed into the tree and I swear I didn’t mean to! Honestly!” She whined as she tried to explain herself to the man. Watching her, the two looked at each other and relaxed. “Wrong turn, eh? Well we can check the damage tomorrow, let's get you into the house. You are bleeding.” The smaller said as he pulled her into the house, patting her forehead with his fleece sleeve. Minka was confused and worried. Especially when she heard a loud honk in the back room. 

“Thank you… um, what do I call you?” Minka looked at the two as one bandaged her head. Maybe they were cousins or friends, maybe brothers? She tried to tie why these two men lived together. “My name is Mason. This is my husband Sage. You were just lucky you didn’t get hurt any further.” Mason finished bandaging her.  _ ‘Oh, never expected that.’  _ She thought and fake smiles. She really felt awkward, her family never really was open minded but she definitely was up for adventure. “So, where exactly am I?” Minka looks out the window into the pitch black. “Our farm! We grow potatoes.” Mason says proudly. “Norton, Idaho to be exact. We sell most of our potatoes to companies or families.” Sage explains. He sees it as a business point of view while his sweetheart saw it more as tradition and love. “On Sundays we make potato pancakes for PADS. And for the state fair, we open up a cake stand!” Mason reminded him.  _ ‘Thats a lot of taters…’  _ Minka thought. Seeing her facial expression the two sighed and figured she was just a regular city dweller. Minka got up to use the bathroom and the two started to gossip.

_ “She's probably some city bitch.” _

_ “Be nice, Mason.” _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a honk from the back room. “What's that?” She looked into the hallway. “You are really curious for someone who almost broke their skull, thats Easter. She's our baby. Sweet girl. Wanna meet her?” Sage didn’t even wait for an answer as he opened a door, releasing a large fluffy animal that honked as it approached the girl. Minka screamed and hid behind the couch she was sitting in, causing the couple to laugh. “You are scared? She won't peck! She loves people.” Mason assured her, but Minka was not convinced. “Birds should not be that large!” She cried out. “She's not even big yet! She's still a baby.” Sage tried to coax the girl out from behind the couch. 

“What is that?” Minka was disgusted. “Your bed. You sleep here while we go back to bed, Mason will get you a blanket and pillow.” Sage says as he gets the bed fixed. The old spring mattress was definitely showing its age as the rust was starting to show. “Well I’m not sleeping on that! Dont you two have a guest room?” Minka practically demanded. “Guest room? This is not a hotel suite, girl. Now be grateful that we are even letting you stay here tonight. Tomorrow we will look at the damage and see what can be fixed. For now, you sleep here.” Sage walks off in a passive aggressive aura. 

Mason came in with an old quilted blanket and pillow. “Here. I’m sorry Sage seems upset, he just needs some down time. I promise he will be relaxed in the morning.” He assures her with a slight tilt of his head. Still pouty, Minka tries to use her phone but the service is terrible. “Ugh! Don't you guys have wifi or service towers!?” She groaned. “Only in town during the day. Sorry. We mostly do work with our hands out here. Tomorrow I’m sure you can call someone and they will get you but for now, we don’t want you in any danger. Rest. All will be settled tomorrow.” Mason assured her and went to get some water before bed. “Goodnight, Minka,” he says quietly. “Hmm.” Minka replies in a tired but annoyed response. Sighing, Mason turned the lights off and went to bed. 

“She might have broken our fence and this some of this years crops.” Sage says as he is sitting in his desk, looking over numbers. “Honey, please, come to bed. You need to let this slide, based on her clothing, her family has money, I am sure she can always buy another car. We can take her into town and-“ 

“No”

“No?”

“She needs to make up for what she's destroyed. These are our livelihood. Maybe she didn't mean to damage things, even if its a guess based on what we heard, I am still suspicious.” Sage gets up and sits in bed. He feels a kiss on his cheek and starts to calm again. “We will figure this out tomorrow. For now, lets get some sleep.” Mason says quietly, his eyes are obviously exhausted and stressed. He was anxious over this situation but it was bedtime. “You’re right. Sorry. It's time to sleep.” The two agreed it was what was best. “Lets see what tomorrow brings.” Mason says as he curls up next to his spouse.


	2. Work

“Morning, kid. Get your ass up. Time to work.” Sage woke up the girl on their couch. Minka groaned as she started to wake up, rubbing her eyes and looking around frantically. It wasn't a dream. “Shit!” She yells and falls back into her bed. “Hey! You already slept in! We have to get everything ready to bring to town or else we won't have dinner tonight.” Mason crosses his arms as he looks down at her. “Can’t you and your employees do that? I want to sleep longer! It's only…” Minka looked at the time. “Its 5 AM! What idiot wakes up at 5AM!?” She whined. “These two idiots. Now get up and get dressed, we have to see what damage you did.” Sage got his boots on and tightened the laces. “Let's get you out and in the dirt.” 

Seeing the damage, Sage groaned. “Well shit. That's a few months worth of product destroyed. We will need to restart.” Sage says looking at the smushed potatoes with a slight sigh. “But what about my car!? It’s destroyed!” Minka yelps seeing how the damage looks in the morning light. “You drive a fucking Prius, Minka? Ha! I knew it!” Mason laughed as he brought out his bag of seeds, putting on his sun hat. “Well let's get things situated and then we can go into town. First we need to get a guy to move this. Second, fix our crops. Third, get you a real car.” Sage tells them.

“WALKER!!!!” Yelled an angry voice, honking could be heard as well. “Well shit. Mason, get the shovel.” Sage tells his husband as he runs over to the source, the fence behind them 40 feet away. “Hey, Dale! How's the weather treating ya?” Sage smiled and extended his hand to greet him. “Save it, dumbass! Your fucking bird keeps fucking up my bushes! Look at this shit!” The man yelled as Minka wobbled over. “That just means she likes you, Dale.” Sage tried to tell him. “Who is this? Finally get a girlfriend?” Dale laughed. Sage took a deep breath and introduced Minka. “She's staying with us to help crop season.” Sage calmly explains to Dale who now is shut up, until the honking happened again. “Get that fucker out of my garden!” Dale yelled. He was a marijuana distributor and grower, he took his business to the city now that places were legalizing it. “Easter! Come here girl!” Mason ran out into the yard next door. “She digs herself into the ground.” Sage explains to Minka. A loud honk is heard as the large bird runs past the three and back into her own yard with Mason chasing her. “No! Easter not that way! To your coop! To your coop!” He yells throwing the shovel down into the dirt. Minka looked to Sage for explanation but he just smiled at her and waved to Dale who went back into his house. 

Mason loaded the trunk with what was left of crop and what needed to be shipped. “We won’t get a lot but we will get something.” Mason says with a hopeful outlook. Sage comes behind him and hugged him tight. “We will get by. Don’t worry too much. We can to this.” Sage promised. Mason gently smiled and leaned against him. “Really?” He begs for assurance. Mason was always a worrier and has always been cautious. “I know so.” Sage smirks and kisses his cheek. “Now get your cute ass into that truck before we miss our appointment.” Sage teased Mason who laughed and hurried into the truck. Getting into the big truck that was easily as old as she was, Minka sat in the back and was anxious to get to the town and call her mom. Maybe she could pay these two and pretend nothing ever happened. Starting the truck, Sage clipped his seatbelt and waited for Mason to clip his. “All good?” Sage checked, starting the engine either way.

The drive was not long but not short either. The town was ten miles from their cabin, making it a small trek to the store. The car ride was undesirable for Minka, she couldn’t text and her internet was terrible. She watched as fields of corn passed by and swayed in the wind as they drove. “Don’t you have any music?” She asked shifting closer. “Music?” Sage looked at her like she had seven heads. “Music is for dancing and Church. We talk to each other or just relax. Sometimes you just need to enjoy the silence.” Sage calmly states to her. Minka sat back and groaned. 

Finally, they made it to town. The street was cluttered with cars parked up and down near diners and stores, some of the people on the walkway seemed… odd. A man was outside a store shouting something chaotic or even insane, causing Minka to cringe. “Looks like Phil is at it again.” Sage commented. “Leave him be, he seems happy.” Mason assured him, opening his backpack to get some water. Minka was weirded out by how relaxed they were. “The place should be just down here. Dave said that either he or his sister will be here for the products.” The older said. Mason agreed and listened. “Maybe we can see how much we get out of this and have dinner at the diner tonight.” Mason suggests as he wishes to never hear his husband call their livelihood ‘products’ over ‘crops’ again. “Maybe we should get me home first! I don't want to be trapped here forever.” whined Minka as she tried to get a signal on her phone. The truck came to a stop and parked outside of a barn connected to a store named “Matron’s Liquor and Groceries” in big red and white letters. “Hey, Walker! How are you doing?” Mr Matron approached the couple as they got out of the car.

“Got your order ready, Dave. All thirteen pounds of it.” Sage smirked as he opened the trunk of the truck. Dave and Sage dragged in the potatoes by the pound into the storage house, getting all that was needed. Meanwhile, Minka wondered around the truck and kept trying to make some sort of connection. “Dammit!” she yelled. Mason looked over at her like she was insane. 

_ “Ok then, she's losing her mind,” _

“Hey! The fuck are you yelling about?” Mason asked her as he closed the trunk. “The phone is in the storage room, I’ll show you where it is.” He told her as she followed him inside.

Finding the phone, Minka dialed her mother. After a few rings, the phone answered. “Hello? Who is this? I’m not interested in what you are selling.” The thick Spanish voice hissed. “Mom! Its Minka!” The girl sighed in relief. “Minka!? My baby where are you? We have been waiting for you and you are nowhere to be found! The concerned voice states. “I know, I know. I took a wrong turn on a road or I managed to screw up the gps. But my car crashed so I will need someone to get me.” Minka explained. Mom nodded on her end and agreed to help. “I will see if I can get tickets for you to come by plane and we can get you situated here in Toronto. It may take a few days since most flights are delayed this time of year. I will get my agent to find tickets now.” Her mother said firmly. She did not know what was happening over there. “That's fine. I’ll be ok here.” Minka disappointedly sighed. She wanted to go home. “Mr Walker! Mr Walker is looking for you!” Dave yelled into the storage area. Mason called back, making mom concerned. “Who was that?” She asked. “That's Mason. Luckily they are letting me stay for awhile.” She says. “Oh, then can I talk to him? Or does he have a wife I can talk to?” Mom asks. “Well…” Minka scratches her head unsure how to answer. “Honey, you ready? Mason’s in the truck. One more stop today.” Sage informs the girl. “Talk to my mom.” She practically tosses the phone at him, wandering off. 

“Hello?”

“Hi Mason, is your wife there at all?”

“Sorry ma’am, I’m his husband. Minka said to talk to you.” 

“Oh. Um. Well I am sending a ticket to your house so she may come to Toronto so i will need your address.” 

“Sounds good but she will be staying until she grows out crops back. She ruined them and not until they are grown is she going anywhere.”

“What!? What do you-“ 

“Ma'am, this is the only way for me and my love bug to pay off our bills and make a living. This girl needs to know responsibility for her actions. I’m sorry but she won't be leaving until she grows our crops back.” Sage hung up after that sentence. 


	3. Chapter 3

The diner was quiet today but there were a good number of people in for dinner. “Hi Marge!” Sage greeted the older waitress, she waved back and seated the three. “Oh well isn’t this little one a cutie! You two finally adopt?” Miss Marge asked the two. She was like a mother to the two. “Oh Mama Marge, we wish. This is Minka, she’s staying with us for a little. She's from Canada.” Mason told her with an innocent smile, his youthfulness made Minka wonder how old he was. “Hi honey, welcome to town. What would you like to have today?” Mama Marge took everyone’s order. “So Minka, what do you think so far?” Sage asked her as he motioned to the town. “I got to call mom, that's all that matters.” She grumbled. Sage felt a slap of frustration and rubbed his eyes, until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. “Look, I understand you are not happy being here with us and it upsets you that you can’t have things your way but we will help you in any way we can. Trust us, we know how you feel. We will help you, Minka.” Mason spoke to her in a very soft paternal way. It obviously made Minka relax as she nods and reflects on her day. There is a silence at the table until Minka opens her mouth to speak. “I like the mountains. They are beautiful.” She says to Sage with a bit of shakiness. The man smiles and pats her head. “That's my girl.” 

Soon the food is brought, Sage wanted breakfast which was pancakes and sausage with a big cup of black coffee, Mason got fish with fries and a diet pop, and Minka got vegetable lasagna with an unsweetened tea. “What the fuck is that?” Mason looked at her food. “Lasagna with no meat. What? You never had meatless lasagna?” Minka defended herself. They all started to eat and Minka stared at the two. “How old are you, Sage?” She asked bluntly. “I’m 30. Going to turn 31 in January.” He told her. She tilted her head and looked to Mason. “I’m 19.” Mason tells her, causing her to cough and almost spit her drink. “You are a year older than me!” She is shocked beyond words. “Yeah? Why?” Mason didn’t understand why she was so confused. “Nevermind it’s just… you probably just graduated high school!” Minka explains in an upset way. “I never went to high school...I was homeschooled. I don’t want to talk about it.” Mason said quietly and ate his food. Sage touched his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. Minka knew now not to ask but she was suspicous

“Well that was amazing! Thank you, Marge.” Sage thanked her. “Anyone want dessert?” Marge offered. “I would like a vanilla milkshake please.” Mason asked Marge. Sage kissed his cheek and nodded. “I’ll have a donut.” Sage says. “I want an apple pie slice.” Minka said. Sage gave her a look and said “May she have a slice?” He reiterated to Marge. Marge pinched his cheek and went off to go get the dessert for them. “Did you just mansplain? Thats sexist.” Minka says as she gives him a dark look. “Man-what? You need to have manners, that woman has been a saint to us all our lives and she deserves respect. So remember your please and thank yous.” Mason says with a bit of aggression. Sage relaxes him and keeps an arm around him the rest of the wait time. 

“Alright, family! Here is your milkshake, donut and your apple pie.” Marge smiles and puts the food down. “Thank you!” The three say together. Minka looked at her pie and it was beautifully decorated. She had a cross hatch and oozing apple caramel sauce with whip cream and a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. “It's been a long time since I’ve had a pie like this.” She smiled, forking her pie and taking a bite. “Really? Well around here you can have that pie more. We even supply the potatoes for this place.” Sage says as he engulfs a donut of its life source.

After dessert, they paid for their food and decided to head home. After going into the house, Mason went to go shower and Sage got himself some water, sitting and watching tv. He put on the news and called over Easter the Emu who sat next to him. The emu snuggled up to her owner with love happily. Minka avoided the bird at all cost but she knew that she will need to get used to her. Minka slowly sat on the floor to watch the news with Sage, constantly glancing up at the large bird in a mix of fear and confusion. She was always afraid of birds growing up and never enjoyed them. They were always glaring or even staring in a way that made her feel like they were preparing to hunt. “Does she bite?” Minka asks caustously. Sage looked at her and back to his bird who was sitting in his lap. “No. She only bites people she doesn’t like.” Sage explains and pets the bird’s head. “Where do you even get an emu?” Minka was confused how a farmer in Idaho would just have an emu. “Well we got her as a wedding present. Took her with us on our honeymoon and got her her own little outfit. She is spoiled but in a good way.” Sage tells her, petting Easter while she watches the tv and occasionally squawking at things that appear on screen. 

After an hour, Sage got up and went to shower, leaving Easter with Minka. Minka looked up at the medium sized bird and was scared. She had to get her bed ready but she didn’t know how to move her. “Off. Off my bed.” She tries to shoo the bird off of the couch. The emu looked at her and snuggled up, making herself smaller. “No! Off of my bed!” Minka hesitated but managed to build up the courage to lift the bird and put her in the puppy bed in the corner. “Stay…” she commanded, starting to unravel the bed. 

Walking into their room, Sage was in a towel and getting is pajamas for bed. However he noticed that Mason was not in sight. “Mason? Where are you?” Sage called. “Over here.” The boy called back from behind the dresser next to the shelf. Getting his pjs on, Sage went over to see what was wrong. “Why are you in your hiding spot?” Sage asked him concerned. “No reason.” Mason lied, not looking at him. “Babe, tell me what happened.” Sage reached for his hand but Mason flinched. “I said I’m fine.” He defended himself with a tinge of sadness in his voice. “Mason...Is it because of what she said at the diner?” Sage touched his cheek with the back of his hand to comfort him. Mason turned to look at him, his eyes red and still wet. “She upset you didn’t she?” Sage caressed his red cheeks. Nodding, Mason practically jumped on his husband for a hug and started to sob harder. “I’m sorry. Let's get you some water and sitting up. Want me to talk to her?” Sage suggested. “No. It's all in the past and I don’t want to think about it anymore.” Mason tells him and wipes his eyes. “Alright. Relax. Let's get you something to drink.” Sage calmly tells him. Mason nods and gets up, sitting in the chair next to their bed. Mason took a deep breath and tried to relax. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks were stressful with the amount of work that needed to get done was insane. Replanting, regrowing, reworking, scheduling… the three needed a break. 

Sadly, Mason was overwhelmed and had a breakdown one night. Minka watched as Mason paced, pulling at his blond-brown hair, scratching his face, crying and just being hysterical. Sage pulled him onto the couch and held him tightly, telling him to relax. “Mason, you need to breath, ok? Look at me, everything will be ok-“ Sage began to say but Mason looked at him in frustration. “NO! IT’S NOT OK!” He yelled and started to choke more tears out. “Enough tears. Relax. Minka, can you get me the blanket from the bedroom?” Sage acknowledged Minka. She ran into their bedroom, pulled the blanket from the bed, bringing it to the couple. Sage wrapped Mason in the blanket and held him tight. “Is he ok?” Minka asked, sitting on the floor near them. “Just a panic attack. He needs a break.” Sage says simply, kissing his anxious husband on the cheek. “I just want to go to bed. I’m so tired.” Mason cried and wanted to just sleep. Sage picked up Mason and brought him to their room. “You can come with, Minka.” Sage tells her. The girl follows them concerned, she never had seen this before. “Sit here, I'll get you the heating blanket.” Sage told his husband but Mason pulled him back down. “No. Don’t leave me.” Mason begged as his eyes got cloudy again. “Mason…” Sage sighs and holds him. Mason held onto him and cried harder, breathing hard and unable to stop. Minka didn’t know what to say. She just never had seen this before. Sage simply comforted Mason the best he could.

Sage made a few calls the last time they were in town and got a plan figured out for a dinner at their cabin home. “Hey, Minka. I have a surprise for Mason and I need you to help me keep it a secret. Wanna help?” He asked her. The two were in the field while Mason was fixing the truck. “Well what's the surprise?” Minka asked him confused by what he meant, hoeing the dirt. “I invited our fathers to come over for dinner Friday and he doesn’t know yet. I figured it would be a nice thing.” Sage tells her as he gets the fertilizer bag which has chicken bones, coffee grounds and some fruit peels. “That’s cute. One day you guys should take a vacation with me to Canada. You would like it there.” She tells him as he starts to mix the bag. “I guess. I’m not good with traveling.” Sage tells her but Minka is persistent. “Maybe you guys could start something. Maybe a business or something.” She suggests. “You know, start over!” She smiles but Sage felt a little awkward. “We did. That's why we are here.” He simply says. Minka has learned he is a man of few words. “Really? How?” She started to ask. “I was a city man. Medical school was my path but I was minoring in criminal justice. That's how I met Mason.” Sage mentioned Mason. “Was he in college?” She wondered. “No. He was a case.” Sage was done with the fertilizer and they headed inside.

It was friday now and the three prepared for the dinner. Mason was confused. “Babe, why are there five plates out? There are only three of us.” He was still oblivious. “Don’t worry. There is a surprise that will need more than one plate.” Sage chuckled as he cooked the steak. Mason was still lost as he heard a knock at the door. Minka got up and looked out the window. “They’re here!” She called. “Who is-“ Mason opened the door and was shocked. He felt a slap of happiness. “Dad!” He practically jumped on the older man. Rat was old but not terribly old. “Hey son, how are ya doin?” Richard smirked and patted him on the back as he walked into the house with him. “I’m so glad to see you, what are you doing here? Isn’t it your poker night?” Mason asked his father. “Son, I can miss one poker night to come see you and that bastard over there. He invited me. Said you haven’t been feeling great.You know I’d do anything for you.” Rat told him and went right to their fridge for two beers. One for him and the other for his son. “Than what is the fifth plate-“ Mason asked and was answered in seconds. “Where is that oversized turkey owner!? Ah there he is!” Ephraim came in and tackled Sage. “Woah! Dad! You’ve worked out!” Sage was shocked. “Nah, my old ass bones are too frail for that shit. How are you doing, son?” Ephraim laughed. Minka was on the couch in shock. She was so confused

“Minka, this is my father Richard Thomas. People call him Rat.” Mason introduces his father to her. “Why Rat?” Minka asked. “It's my initial.” Rat explains simply. “And this is my father, Ephraim Walker. He's a scientist.” Sage simply told her. “Really? For what?” Minka asked. “Oh God.” Sage rubbed his eyes. “Vegan vegetables and meats!” Ephraim announces and goes on a very long tangent about how he is a great scientist and cussing out some other companies for not attempting what he is studying. “Question… are vegetables not vegan?” Minka asked. Ephraim opened his mouth and stopped. “Oh….” he starts to think. “I had a reason but I don’t remember.” Everyone laughed. “So you crashed into the crops, hun? How are you doing? Hope you aren’t injured.” Rat looked to Minka worried. He reminded her of a father checking on his child. “Yeah. I really was just in shock. I must say I am quite thankful I’m still here.” She tells him. “Good. I’m glad. Sage told me what happened. Glad you are fine.” Rat looks to her. “How old are you?” Ephraim asked her. “I’m 18.” She replied a little worried. “Really? I once drove from Buffalo to Ontario in twenty five minutes when I was 17.” He bragged.

“Stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop that”

“Why? I think I should tell my accomplishments to the world.” 

“Well it's annoying. It's very brave of you to drive to see your family, Minka.” 

Sitting to watch a movie, a small family together. Ephraim held Easter the Emu in his lap and pet her as he watched, Rat smoked as he watch tv but checked in on his son every few minutes. Sage sat near the family with Minka at his feet, eating popcorn. In the movie, a little girl was adopted by a family, sparking Ephraim to ask. “So you guys gonna adopt too? Or are you keeping her?” He joked, causing Minka to look at the couple. “No, we are just helping her until her mom sends her tickets to fly home.” Mason tells his father-in-law. “Ah okay! Makes sense. When did you last talk to your mom?” The man asked as he rubbed the emu’s head. “Four weeks ago…” Minka told him and started to question whether her mom would send them or not. “I’m sure she will send them soon. I know some companies take a long time. Don't worry, she hasn’t forgotten.” Mason assured her, Minka nodded but thought about it. 

After Ephraim left, Rat sat with the couple while Minka went to shower. “And what are you two going to do? This girl cannot stay here. You two are already under enough stress, you cannot work with having this girl stay here and worry about her while you two are losing thousands. What are you two going to do?” Rat practically interrogated them. The two stayed quiet. 

“Well?” Rat interrupted the long silence. “We have been looking to probably sell some land.” Sage spoke up. “We will get only a few hundred for it-“ Sage was interrupted by Rat sighing. “You have only an anchor of land! What are you going to sell? Your house? Your farming land?” Rat yells at them. How could they be so stupid! “Look, you kids need to start something more. Maybe Idaho is not the place to sell just potatoes, that everyone is selling! Why not eggs or wheat or something!?” Rat looked to Sage. “You are a businessman, where is your experience? Why are you not doing more?” He begged him for an answer. “I don’t like to have more than one crop to care for.” Sage stated. “Who gives a shit? You need to make a profit!” Rat tells him flat out. “I discussed with Mason and he is fine with it.” Sage looks him straight in the face. “Is this true, Mason?” Rat asked his son for clarity. Mason felt choked up. He didn’t want to disappoint and upset his father nor his husband either. Drinking his water and trying not to shake, Mason said nothing. “Alright. Well, maybe it is time to think of collaborating with a company. You will make more money. You two can finally-“ Rat proposed but Sage persisted “No. We are fine” he snapped. “Tell that to your bank account. Is the ranch paid off yet?” 

“No.”

“Did you pay your bills this month?”

“No.”

“Have you two even looked at your account and thought it was enough?”

“No.”

Rat had heard all he needed. “Do you need money?” He asked them. “Dad, please don’t.” Mason insisted. “We will be fine. We will sell what we have not used and we will keep products going as they are. Money is an issue but we can fix it.” Sage tells Rat. Minka was listening. Maybe she could convince her mom to invest in the farm. These two were so nice in letting her stay, they deserve a little more.


End file.
